Carmelita and Cooper: the end is just the beginning!
by Plasma scorpion
Summary: Carmelita Fox teams up with Sly Cooper to foil France's newest and mysterious crime lord. Set after Sly 3. (On hiatus unil further notice)
1. Chapter 1

October 16th 2005

'Do you remember your name?' Asks the psychiatrist. She's a snake in a plain grey suit, trousers and wearing tight leather gloves. Her scales is a brown colour with a yellow "collar" around the neck, she has green eyes and is sitting bolt upright.

'Yes my name is Peter Fox my partner is over there, she'll vouch for me.' I remain perfectly calm I can't give any signs away that I've not really got amnesia. 'Peter do you remember anything that happened on Kane island?' She asks. I try not to squirm in my chair.

'No' I respond. She starts noting things down on a clipboard. The room I'm in is small, grey and cold. There's a large "mirror" on the side of the room and two chairs at either side of the room. The Door is hard probably bullet proof steel. 'Peter have you ever stolen anything in your life?'

'No!' I respond a little too quickly.

'Peter, could you stay here for a second while I get some water?' She already getting out of her chair and there's no reason to object. 'Okay.' She walks out of the door. I think she might have fell for my cunning ruse.

I watch him closely, Sly seems alright maybe he's fooled her. No, that no was too fast, she'll pick up on it, she always does. I'm standing in a small brightly lit room, there's a large one-sided window on one side that lets us see Sly. Beside me are inspector Barkley a short brown mole with a white toupee, a white moustache light brown shirt, Brown trousers, polished shoes and a cigar. He mentored me and some say I have inherited his anger issues. 'Carmelita, why are we doing this!?' Barkley asks as he takes a deep puff of his cigar.

'Sir-'

'I know Cooper's faking it, so ether you dumb as a rock! And I'm pretty sure I'd notice if you were daft! Or you know he's faking and you don't wanna him to go to jail cause you got a thing for him!'

'I don't have a thing for him!' I answer a little too quickly. He looks me straight me. His eyes burn into mine. 'I want the truth Carmelita!' He yells while chewing on his cigar. I've got to tell him something. 'He's faking.' He takes it in for a moment and then laughs. I scowl and keep my temper down as best I can. 'What's so funny?' I ask through gritted teeth. He stubs his cigar out on a convenient ash tray and stops laughing. 'Carmelita, officially I could record your boyfriend here as having died at Kane Island.' I can't help showing my shock.

'Really?' I almost chuckle.

'Yes, he could be an excellent asset. He knows the criminal mind, he's acrobatic and he is an excellent disguise artist!' He says. 'Also I have one condition.' He looks at Sly intently.

'What's that?'

'He has to grow a moustache!' Wait what?

'Your can't be serious?' He turns to face me and bursts out laughing. 'Your not normally so jokey, what's with this new comic streak?'

'I'm old and I'm retiring Carmelita. Why shouldn't I be able to laugh a little at the end?' His looks turn sour now. 'Stop being so melodramatic!' I blurt out, I've had enough of his jokes. He looks up at me, he looks sad. 'Carmelita, do you think I've lead a good life?' I wasn't expecting that.

'Yes you've served the force for all you life, you've saved countless people!' I say and put my hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 'But I never had time for myself! I worked all day and all night on weekdays and slept through weekends. I never took up any hobbies, I never befriended anyone in or out the force and I became obsessed with the job.' Tears almost bubble from his eyes. 'Carmelita I want you to not turn out like me!' He wipes his eyes with his sleeves and then starts walking out. 'Inspector Barkley, I'll keep that in mind!' He turns to face me.

'Now I have to forge some documents for your friend goodbye!' With that he walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

October 17th 2006

I wake up feeling drowsy. I don't know what time it is, but my guess is very early. The room is dark almost too dark to see. I can hear Barkley stirring and the heavy footfalls of people walking outside. Then I hear Barkley get of his chair and lazily thuds over to the blinds. He sharply yanks the blinds open and sunlight pierces the my vision. 'Too bright!' I say, sounding very tired.

'Peter, it's 4:35, in-' He looks down at his watch '5 minutes you will be given a uniform and you'll have a shower, then you will report Inspector Fox's office!' I look at him, he seems surprisingly awake!

5 minutes later an Interpol officer walks in, he eyes me, his hands laying at his belt ready to pull his night stick on me. 'Inspector Barkley, I am officer Vimes, here to escort mister Cooper- Miller to the shower block.' He says. He's a tall broad shouldered brown bear who just about fits in his uniform and He stands ready to pounce on me. Barkley briefly checks his computer and the nods. 'Use force, only if necessary on mister Miller!' Barkley says. The officer moves towards me slowly and grabs my arm tightly. 'Only if necessary Officer Vimes!' Barkley says from behind his desk. 'Yes sir!' Responds Vimes. He releases my arm and leads me out the door.

We walk down the crowded halls, the halls are full of conversations. He then speaks up. 'Miller?' I can barely here him over the chatter of the crowd.

'Yes?' I answer perking up, I could do with some good conversation!

'I don't like you!' He states flatly as he pushes our way through the crowd.

'Oh really and I thought you loved me!' I say this guys gonna be riveting conversation I can tell!

'Oh I'm not the only one, a lot of us don't like you!' He says as flat as before.

'It's only natural!' I say. He looks at me, he didn't expect that.

'Alot of us think this is a mistake!' He says bluntly.

'It might be!' I tell him. He also doesn't look like he was expecting that either. We turn a corner and squeeze through the tightly knit crowd. He looks me start in the eyes and I tell him. 'You guys chased me for years, I'd be surprised you did like!'

'It's good that you understand that Miller!' He turns round and we turn another corner. We're in a large blank room that appears the shower block, the floor and walls are covered in white square tiles, there are dozens of cubicles in lines stretching down both sides of the room. Vimes points to a cubicle to my left. 'You uniform is in there!' He states. I walk into the cubicle, inside there's a bench bolted to the back wall, there's a basic looking shower also attached to the side wall. On the bench there's some shower gel, shampoo, a towel, a neatly folded police uniform, a nice looking hat and a night stick. I undress and throw my old clothes on the floor and start having a shower. 'Ahh, why is this the water so cold!?' I yell, the waters freezing.

'You'll get used to it!' Vimes yells, back chuckling a little.

I wait in my office, which is a brightly lit room, with a large window giving a nice view of the Eiffel tower, a large empty tack board, my coach with my blanket and pillow, my awards are hung on the wall to my right,to my left my large vault, behind me my clock hangs near the door and my cluttered desk. I check the time 4:39, he should be here in a minute. Well this should be easy enough, Barkley chose a fairly easy assignment for his first mission. Then he walks into the room. He isn't all that tall, his fur his light grey with a black stripe round the eyes making it he's constantly wearing a domino mask, his eyes are a light orange, his ears are short and slightly floppy, he wears this really annoying yet endearing smile, he's wearing a blue Kepi, a blue lined coat with silver buttons, loose blue trousers, polished black shoes, a black leather belt and they gave him a night stick which hangs from his belt.

It is a bizarre image. 'Sly, here the details of our assignment.' I throw a folder towards him. He catches it and begins reading. 'So we're spying on a warehouse because...' He searches through the folder. '... we believe illegal goods are being stored there!' He says in his smooth voice.

'Sly, I will be outside the building on a nearby rooftop, you will break in and without them them even noticing you will plant a bug, take pictures and generally spy on them. We'll be in radio contact the whole time, I'll tell to come back to rooftop. Any questions?'

'Yeah why isn't my fake name on the operatives list?' He asks.

'Officially I am alone on this mission, you will officially join after this mission's a success!' He walks up to me. 'I think we're gonna make great partners!' He exclaims.


	3. Chapter 3

We take a small black car to a tall empty office block, we get out, it's a cold lonely night. Carmelita points to some nearby warehouses and tells me I'm looking for warehouse 9. Between me and this warehouse there's several miles to walk, a housing district, a tall probably electrified fence, around 10 other warehouses to get lost in, probably some kind of security system and most likely they'll be guards. Looks easy enough. I gather up some rubber gloves and wire cutters.

I walk up the street, illuminated by street lamps. When I get closer I go low and creep up to the fence. It's as tall as it first appeared and is topped with barbed wire. So I put on the gloves and cut a reasonably big hole out of the fence. I step through and flatten myself against a nearby wall. 'Sly?' Carmelitas Latino voice cuts into my ear. I instinctively turn around but no ones there. Oh right I'm wearing an earpiece. 'Sly are you inside the warehouse yet?' She asks quietly.

' No, I've only just gotten past the fence! Anyway I'm gonna take a look around!' I whisper. I peek my head round a corner. 'The warehouses are lined up on ether side in lines of five, the lines are roughly 4 metres apart and the warehouses have a metre between them, the warehouses themselves are tall smooth topped buildings and they're surrounded by a tall fence, creating a sort of coup. Scaling the warehouses seems impossible.

'Okay tell me when you get inside the warehouse!' With that she switches off. I walk round the warehouses, there aren't any guards outside and there are no cameras. After a bit I find warehouse 9. The building is totally unremarkable, just like the others. I look outside the warehouse coup, there are the usual tall grey, square buildings. I make my way to the nearest shortest building, cut a another hole in the fence and walk out. The building is tall and grey with lots of windows. Thankfully it's empty. Taking a good look at the building I notice a drainage pipe that leads to the top of the building. I grasp the cold pipe and start climbing up. I pull myself up to the flat roof of the building. From here I can see the warehouses flatten out a bit on top and thankfully have some ventilation. It's too far to make in a single jump, but if I spire jump across these 3 street lamps then I might make it. Still risky but if I keep up my momentum I should be fine. I walk backwards a bit then run up to the edge of the building, leap off, land on a lamppost, then quickly spire jump to the next lamppost, then speedily spire jumping to the final lamppost, then in a second I realise I'm not close enough to make it. Unless I spire jump onto the fence, the maybe electrified fence. So I jump onto the fence, landing on my still gloved hands and then with as much power as I can put into it I push myself into the air. For a second it looks like I won't make it, but I heavily land on my feet.

I haven't landed on warehouse number 9, but this warehouse is right next to it. I long jump over to number 9 landing on my stomach with a thud. Someone has probably noticed my landings by now. I shift over to a small grate on the roof and silently slip into the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

I slide into the vent. I clamber through the cramped ventilation shaft It's small and dirty, I take a few twists and turns before arriving at a grate. I take out a small camera and pull the grate off. I then pull a bug out of my pocket and plant it on the outside of the shaft. Oh I almost forgot. 'Carmelita, I'm in!' I whisper.

'What do you see?' She asks. I look down.

'insides large and sparse. A couple boxes are being opened on my left, a lorry in the middle, the other side of those shutter doors, a big button that I assume opens and closes the door and on the right some guards are playing poker. There are 6 tired looking guards trying to look like their doing their jobs, 2 guys are opening those boxes carefully and there's somebody sitting in the drivers seat of the lorry.' I answer. 1 of the guys has opens his box and inside it are tons of large familiar computer chips. I zoom in with the camera and take a picture. Then I take a picture of the lorrys licence plate, the 2 guys and those guards. 'Carmelita, I've got some pictures and it looks like their transporting computer chips.' The guy nods to his buddy and he seals his box back up. The other guy checks the contents of his box and yells to the lorry driver. 'Alright bring the rest of it in!' His voice is strangely gravelly. He then runs over to the door controls, presses the button and the shutter door clatters open. Then he nods to the lorry driver and the driver sets off into the night. 'The lorry has left the warehouse.'

'I see it Sly and am following it now, you just get out of there and back to the car!' She orders over the radio. I don't ask if she'll need any help, she probably doesn't need it, but I can't stay out of it. 'Should I leave the bug here?' I ask.

'No' She answers. So I retrieve the bug, clamber to the warehouse roof, leave the perimeter of the fence, climb up a building, I than start leaping from building to building, It feels good I feel free. The streets below are empty, it's quiet night, I focus on the sounds around me as I jump, I can hear the lorry, it's a fair bit away but not moving very fast. I can catch up with a few short cuts. I leap over to a building to my left and long jump to the other side of the road. I grasp the edge of the building and swing my self up with ease. I can see the lorry In the distance as it weaves along the road. By the look of things it's headed towards the Paris docks. I start making my way over to the docks.

{Hello this is just an authors note. You might have noticed my last chapter felt unfinished. That's because it was. I forgot to start writing it till Saturday and I didn't have too much time then so It was unfinished. So I'm sorry for that and I've made this one a bit quicker as an apology. Have a wonderful day.

Plasmascorpion.}


	5. Chapter 5

I watch the docks. A large freighter is in port. It's being unloaded. Then I see him Jumping from a building. Why didn't he listen me? Probably thought I was going to break into the docks. 'Sly are you in car?' I ask. He lands on a far off rooftop. I leap over to nearby roof.

'Yeah.' He says. I jump to another roof. I should have known he wouldn't listen to me!

'Good!' I respond, jumping to another roof. He's on the building right next to mine.

'Are you alright you sound a bit off?' He says sounding genuinely worried.

'Yeah!' I respond, trying to keep my temper under wraps.

'You sound really annoyed!' He states. I jump right behind him.

'You have no idea!' I shout. He turns round eyes wide. 'You disobeyed me!' I yell furiously.

'I-' I cut him off.

'Shut up!' I yell resisting the urge to pull my shock pistol on him!

At ground level two guards are guarding the front door of the docks. 'Do you hear that?' One asks. The other responds 'No I don't hear anything!' It's been a long night and their both tired.

'Sounds like someone's yelling!' The other looks at him.

'What are they saying?' He asks.

'I don't know something about obeying!?'

'Oh it might be Ann and Damian?' The first guard looks at him.

'I didn't know they were into that!' The other says dumbstruck.

'Everyone knows, weren't you at the wedding?'

'No!' The other exclaims.

'Oh I forgot your new here!' He says. He then changes the subject. 'Do you ever wonder why we're here?'

'It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it-' the other begins.

I take a deep breath, and look Sly dead in his eyes. 'Carmelita, I'm sorry! I just followed my gut instincts!' He says he sounds genuinely sorry.

'Sly you've got to follow orders! You can't just disregard what I say!' I state loudly, still annoyed with him. He looks down at the docks. 'I could break in there!' He says flatly. 'I could jump to the roof move over there, watch the transaction, take pictures of the people there, listen to their conversation and then get out!' He concludes.

'Sly that's not a bad plan but I have one alteration!' He looks at me smiling.

'What's that?' He asks smirking.

'We are going to jump over to that roof, watch that transaction, take pictures of the criminals there, listen to their conversation and then get out!' I declare most of my anger subsided. He smiles at me I smile back and we start planing.


	6. Chapter 6

We look down at the docks. A large shipping freighter is docked at the dock. Crates are being unloaded from ship and placed near some vans. There are some shipping containers that seem make up a large makeshift wall, that cuts this part off the docks off from the rest. There's a deal going on down there. 'Carmelita, are you ready?' I ask.

'Ready ringtail!' She says, her shock pistol drawn. We jump down each going our separate ways. I go to ground level and keep to the shadows. There's a fence in between me and the docks. It's not all that tall. I leap over it and find myself at the wall of containers. I stealthily climb up the wall and when I get to top I flatten my self against it. I have a good view of were this deal's going down and close enough to here whatever this deal's about. This is easy I wonder how Carmelita's doing.

Joseph thinks he's a fairly competent guard. So he thought. He thought he was doing a great job guarding the vans. He thought neigh knew Vincent was conducting a big deal tonight. He didn't know what the deal was about, nobody told him. All he knew was it had something to do with Vincent's new partner. He thought to himself. "What was his name? Rachel, Robert, Ra-" at this point his train of thought is cut off by a pistol butt to the back of the head. He crumpled the the the concrete ground. Carmelita dragged him into the back of the van. And came out in his overalls with his gun.

'Carmelita?' Sly's voice creeps over the ear piece.

'I'm in position!' I respond. Between the the wall of shipping containers and the vans, there's a space in which the deal's about to go down. A tall, broad shouldered lion, in a large fur coat, holding a brief case stands flanked by two burly well equipped guards flank him. I recognize the lion. His name is Desmond Darkly, he's an upcoming mob boss, he started as a petty thug working as a messenger between criminal organizations, then only 2 months ago he became 1 of the most powerful mob bosses in the country. A cigar chopping brown bear in an old military uniform walks off the ship, two men holding a large crate follow him down. 'Hello!' The lion exclaims with poorly disguised irritation. 'Your lethargic lackeys haven't unloaded the cargo yet!' He says in smugly in a posh British accent. 'You blame me? You are 1 who take unnecessary precautions!' The bear retorts in a thick Russian accent, as he steps onto the docks. 'Uhhh... Sorry?' Desmond replies weakly. The bear groans and signals to his underlings on the boat, they start carrying the boxes down to the docks. Desmond steps forward straining to hold up the briefcase. 'Here is your payment!' His voice is wobbly and he almost falls over. The bear walks forward, violently rips the case from his hand, pops it open and stare hypnotized by the contents. 'Platinum.' Desmond states pointlessly. 'Enough to retire!' He says into the bears ear.

' Yes.' The bear replies, smiling at the thought. He stars laughing Desmond joins in. 'You've made very rich Mister Darkly!' He clicks the case shut. Then Desmond says into his ear.

'But you want more!' The bear looks at him. 'I can see it in your eyes you want more!' He sounds cool and composed now. He pats the bear on the back. 'And I have more!' The bear looks at him in shook. 'Much more! Enough to make you the richest man in Russia!' The bear laughs.

'I doubt that!'

'Well I need another shipment next month and the month after that and the month after that and so on! Do you doubt me enough to pass on this!' The bear looks confused. 'Enough for son to become a legitimate politician!'

'How do you know about that!' He grabs Desmond and tears him off the ground. The guards rush forward knocking the bear down. The men on the ship notice and and pull out concealed guns. Desmond's men fire from the shadows. The fire fight is short and in the end Desmond's men are the ones left standing. Desmond leaps up from the ground and plants his boot in the side of the bears head. 'No don't kill me!' The bear begs while Desmond's guards hold him down. 'I have a wife and kids!' The bear pleads.

'I know that!' Desmond pulls out a gun and cocks it. He pushes it into the bears temple. I can't watch this guy die even if he's a criminal. But if I save him I give away my position! 'I just don't give a sh-' I make my choice and fire my shock pistol at him. I miss deliberately, a shock would have made him pull the trigger. He whirls round and shoots wildly in my general direction. He gets 2 shots off before something hard smashes into the side of his head from the dark. He crumbles to the ground. The 2 guards leap at their unseen attacker. Other guards start rushing in from all directions. 'Where is he!' Yells one of the guards.

'He's got to be somewhere!' Yells another.

'Fan out and shoot on sight!' All 10 guards turn on there flash lights and start sweeping the area. The wounded bear notices that they haven't left anyone to guard him takes the brief case, sneaks his way to the freighter, boards it and as one final farewell before he starts hobbling to the bridge he throws a grenade at the piled up boxes! 'Carmelita I have an idea! We board the ship!' Easy for you invisible raccoon.

'Alright but do it quick I'll follow you in a few seconds!' I respond.

'Good i'l-' the explosion cuts him off! The guards start running to the flaming boxes, their shouting incoherent! I make my move and start running for the freighter! I make it halfway up the ramp before the panicked guards notice me. 'Stop!' I ignore him and leap onto the ship. I turn back and let off a few shots into some guards trying to follow me!' The guard in front is sent tumbling back by my blasts, falling into his buddy's. 'Almost hit me!' I hear Sly's voice in my ear.

'Your not even near-' I maintain fire down the ramp

'I'm invisible!' The boat starts moving. 'It's a trick of the trade Carmelita!'

'Their getting away!' yells a guard. The guards abandon their pursuit and back down to the docks shooting in our vague direction. 'Who's driving the boat?' Asks Sly as he slowly fades into visibility, he's closer than I thought he was! 'I am!' Announces the bear standing at the other of ship, aiming his gun squarely at my head.

(Sorry about this chapter being a weak late I just felt the wasn't going anywhere and took a week to come up with chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!)


	7. Chapter 7

The ship was long and littered with bodies. The bear stands at one end pistol aimed at Carmelita. No cover but the bear injured, bleeding out, must have been hit in the fire fight. He's aiming one handed his other hand clutching the briefcase. Should be easy. 'Who are you?!' He asks me. Carmelita answers.

'I am inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox! And your under arrest!' She tenses ready to leap into action. 'Yes I know who you are! I was asking him!' Ignoring her threat of arrest. I nod to Carmelita. 'I'm no one!' I Say, smiling.

'Don't try being smart boy! What's your name?' He yells, looking over to me.

'I'm nobody!' I smirk. His face goes red.

'Boy you don't want to make me angry boy! What's you name!?' He screams at me totally focused on me. 'I'm dead!' I chuckle he's falling for it!

'WHAT. IS. YOUR. NAME!?' He lowers his aim from Carmelita to shout at me. Carmelita twists round and blasts him. He turns round quickly enough to see the bolt as it collides with his face! He's blasted back a few feet and collapses on the ship's deck! We run over to his stunned form. I attempt to stem the bleeding in his side while Carmelita calls for a helicopter. 'Did you get pictures?' She asks me. I smirk.

'I did better than that I tapped the whole thing!' I exclaim. She smiles back.

'Good work partner!' In a few minutes the helicopter arrives with a medic for the bear.

(This is the last chapter for this year. I'm taking a break for Christmas. To all the people reading this have a happy holiday! This is probably a good time to leave a review as well.)


	8. Chapter 8

The bear sits, strapped to to a metal chair bolted to the hard floor. The room was blank with only a large "mirror" on one of the walls, a camera recording the interrogation and a reinforced door. Standing in the rooming interrogating the bear is Carmelita Montoya Fox. She was having some difficulty coaxing information out of the bear. He didn't know very much about the operation. But he was vital in shipping the chips. My men reported Inspector Fox had attacked the pick up. But they said there was something else there. Some invisible foe attacking from the shadows. What nonsense! Unless- no not him! Well we have enough of the chips to test with at least and they have no idea what we're working on. 'Mark I has been released!' The computer says. 'What!? How?' Who would release the prototype?

'Desmond ordered me to send the mark I to kill Inspector Fox!' The computer answers in it's monotone voice. 'Revoke his access privileges and send our elites to retrieve it!' I order.

'I obey' the computer answers. Darn that fool! Darn him to heck!

I nap in Carmelita's office. I'm rudely awakened by the door unlocking and Carmelita walking in. 'How'd your "chit chat" with our "friend" go?' I ask while stifling a yawn. She sits down and remains silent. 'Well?' She shushes me.

'I'm thinking!' She states Finally she answering. "He didn't tell me anything!' She slams down a fist the table. 'Maybe you need a break?' I lean back in my chair.

'Maybe' She sits on the table, yawns and looks at her watch. '11:30' She yawns.

'You need to sleep.' I push myself out of the chair. She looks up at me.

'I'll get some coffee!' She gets up and goes for the door. I grab her arm.

'You need to-' She glares at me .

'Let go of me.'

'No you-' She punches me in the face sending me sprawling to the floor. I rub my chin and I start getting back up. 'Are you alright? I'm sorry I just-' She pulls me up.

'It's fine' I interrupt. 'Just get some rest you need it and so do I!' I yawn and stretch my arms. She puts here hand on my face. 'Your right, alright I'm going home, good night!' She walks to the door and turns back at the last second. 'Were are you staying at the moment?' She asks.

'I think their putting me in an office.' I respond. She walks up to me.

'You could come with me, I have room on the couch.' She smiles, I smile back.

'Yes... that would be lovely.' I smile my broadest smile.

'No funny business!' She flashes a small smile.

'Of course not!' I respond.

'Good, now follow me.' She grabs my hand and leads me down the station. Nobody pays me any attention on the way down.

The drive was short and Sly was very talkative. I park us and we get out of the car. Tonight Paris is quiet, the streets and roads are empty, the last lights go out in house near by and we walk down the street under lamp lights. Sly seems on edge, he checks every shadow and his hand is clasped around his night stick. "There's nobody there!" I tell him as he looks round the bend.

"Just being careful!" He replies as we round the corner.

"There's nobody trying to kill us. Anyway on average it takes a week for people to send an assassin."

"That's really reassuring." He says flatly. We walk to the apartment complex and take the lift to my floor. I lead him to my room and relax in a comfy red sofa. "Yeah I guess you were right Carmelita" he says, falling into a nearby chair.

"Told you" he isn't listening now, he's fallen asleep and I think I might be to. It's been a long night.

Outside a thing watches through the blinds as Carmelita and Sly fall asleep. It runs it's orders through its mind. "Kill Carmelita Montoya Fox" it leapt from its high up perch and broke through the window.

(I know this chapter is late but my GCSEs have started so updates are going to be very sporadic from now on.)


	9. Chapter 9

It crashes through the window and it is immediately met with a hail of fire from Carmelitas shock pistol. "I'm trying to sleep" Sly moans half asleep. Carmelita gets up from her chair, furiously blasting the thing to pieces. Sly opens one eye and sees the large metallic thing as Carmelita blasts it out of the window and it crashes into the street below. "I'll race you." Sly says. She doesn't respond as she rushes through the door. Sly slowly gets up, picks up his night stick, grabs a bed sheet, jumps out the window and paraglides down to street.

It lays on the road, sparks flying from it's damaged chest as a shadowy figure in a cloak and top hat picks it up. "I'll have Desmond's head for this." He mutters under his breath. He looks up and sees Sly quickly descending. "I'll have yours too." He mutters before he vanishes into an alley. Sly glides as fast as he can to reach the figure but the figure and it are gone when he reaches the street. Carmelita rushes out of the building, pistol ready. "Were is it?" She asks and air of frustration in her voice. "Not sure, there was a figure who picked him up and went down that alley." He points forward. Carmelita inspects were it crashed. "They're long gone."

"But they left us a parting gift." She smiles. Sly walks over to her and peers at the thing in her hands. It was a small mechanism, shaped like a heart with valves to modulate pressure and damaged rubber tubes coming off it. "Personally I prefer chocolates on valentines day."

(I know this chapter is late but real life stuff got in the way and I was busy for the longest time. Don't expect regular updates but know that the next update will be sometime after July.)


	10. Chapter 10

Desmond sat in a comfy leather chair in his warm pent house and sipped a fine red wine. He sat facing a large ornate window that gave his an excellent view of the Paris. He saw the faint reflection of his master creep from behind his sofa "Desmond." His voice was deep and metallic. "You do understand the Mark I is not your toy." His footsteps were surprisingly light for his bulk. "Yes but the inspector needs to go." Desmond squirmed in his chair.

"That is not yours to decide." His metal claws gripped the back of the chair. "I have despatched a group of elite mercenaries to deal with Cooper!" Desmond gulped and immediately regretted asking "Who's Cooper?" His masters powerful claws dug into his chair and he through the fine furniture out the window. Desmond only just slipped out of the chair before collided with the glass. "Cooper is an insignificant fly who has landed in my soup for the last time!" He moved his hands wildly as he yelled. "And you, You will be punished!" He picked Desmond up by his shirt collar and held him out the window. Desmond legs swung wildly as he hung a hundred floors above the hard concrete. "I'm sorry!" He whimpered. "What I did was reckless!" His master studied him with glowing orange eyes. "Yes it was and do you know how you will be punished?" "No not that anything but!" His master put a hand in his coat pocket and pulled out a long white feather. "No please, I'm very ticklish!" A look of pure dread was plastered on Desmonds face. His master pulled him back inside and Desmonds pained laughter filled the night air.

Sly and Carmelita drive as fast as they can. The large red car thunders down the Paris streets, just under the speed limit. "Any ideas on the thingie?" Asks Carmelita as she makes a sharp turn. "A heart, a metal heart!" He grips his seatbelt as they slide past another car.

"I can see that! But who made it, how did they make it and how is it connected to Desmond!?" Sly shrugs. "No idea." He replies honestly. "You need to work on your oneliners."

"I thought that one was good." She responds, she keeps her eyes fixed on the road.

"It would be but it's not Valentine's day." He replies and She shrugs. The car roars round a corner and Sly's face collides with the roof. "Why are we going so fast?" He asks.

"Need to get to a safe spot, they might send more of those thingies." They pull up at the police station. Carmelita and Sly quickly dash into the Station. Carmelita flashes her Interpole id card to a confused police dog. They dash into the forensics lab. She drops the heart on the desk of a sleepy wolf who jolts to attention. "Analyse this!" Carmelita orders. He nods and starts carefully preparing to inspect the object. "Could you leave me to this, I like to have plenty of space when I work." Carmelita shrugs and walks out of the room with Sly. They sit on comfy chairs in the buildings lobby. Sly yawns. "Get some rest Sly." She says. Sly sinks into his chair.

"I'll be-" he falls asleep. She chuckles.

"I'll keep-"she falls asleep. The police dog gets a blanket and wraps it round them.


End file.
